1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to distributors for internal combustion engines and more particularly to distributors for high speed internal combustion engines.
It has long been the object of the automotive industry to develop low cost distributor systems that will remain in time during normal wear and will operate efficiently at higher RPM.
2. Summary of Invention
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a low cost distributor system that will remain in time during normal wear and maintain its efficiency at relative high RPM.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a trouble free distributor system that is simple in construction, has a long service life and is easy to maintain.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a distributor system that increases the dwell time, during which the primary circuit is energised and decrease the time the circuit is open to allow a higher voltage to be discharged by the secondary circuit for a shorter period of time to allow an increase in spark plug life.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a distributor system that can easily be used as an aftermarket modification as well as in production line fabrication.
Having in mind the above and other objects that will be evident from an understanding of this disclosure, the present invention comprises the combinations and arrangements of parts illustrated in the presently preferred embodiments of the invention which are hereinafter set forth in sufficient detail to enable those persons skilled in the art to clearly understand the functions, operation, construction and advantages of it when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.